Scooby-Doo! and the Monster of Mexico Credits
Opening Logos * Warner Bros. Family Entertainment Opening Credits * Hanna-Barbera and Warner Bros. present * "Scooby-Doo! and the Monster of Mexico" Starring the Voices of: * Casey Kasem as Shaggy * Frank Welker as Scooby-Doo & Fred * Nicole Jaffe as Velma * Heather North Kenny as Daphne * Based Upon Characters Created by: Hanna-Barbera Productions * Executive Producers: Joseph Barbera, Sander Schwartz * Development & Creative Supervision: Chirstopher Keenan * Producer: Margaret M. Dean * Associate Producer: Kathryn Page * Casting & Voice Direction: Collette Sunderman * Music by: Gigi Meroni & Rich Dickerson * Editor: Joe Gall * Written by: Douglas Wood * Produced & Directed by: Scott Jeralds Ending Credits Starring the Voices of: * Jesse Borrego as Luis Oltero, Musician #2, Suspicious Tourist * Maria Canalas as Sofia Otero, Old Woman #2 * Brandon Gonzales as Jorge Otero * Castulo Guerra as Señor Fuentes, Man #1 * Benito Martinez as El Curandero, Man #2 * Darlene Mendoza as Natalia Otero, Little Girl * Candi Milo as Charlene Otero, Museum Guide, Old Woman #1 * Rita Moreno as Doño Dolores, Woman #3 * Alyse Rivera as Carolina Otero * Casey Sandino as Sebastuan Otero, Little Boy * Eddie Santiago as Alejo Otero, Musician #1 * Rip Taylor as Mr. Smiley. Ghost of Señor Otero * Assistant Production Manager: AJ Vargas * Animation Timing Directors: Cullen Blaine, Herb Moore * Storyboard: Jerry Eisenberg, James Fujii, Scott Jeralds, Eddie Lin, Tim Maltby, Samuel Montes, Sabastian Montes, Bob Onorato, Joe Sichta, Marcus Williams * Character Design: Scott Awley, Scott Jeralds * Prop Design: Mark Bachand * Background Key Design: Robert Harand, Bill Proctor * Background Paint: Tristin Cole * Animatic: Mike Mangan * Production Coordinators: Judge Plummer, Elaine Reau * Animation Checking: Jan Browning, Eleanor Dahlen, Chuck Gefre, Karl Jacobs, Chuck Martin * Ink & Paint Supervisor: Geno DuBois * Color Key: Linda Redondo * Digital Paint: Eric Nordberg Animation Services: Wang Film Productions Co., Ltd., Cuckoos Nest Studios * Animation Director: Bunis Yang * Layout Supervisor: Ander Yeh * BG Supervisor: Vincent Liu * Vice President of Post Production: Tim Iverson * Post Production Supervisor: Bonnie Buckner * Post Production Coordinator: Michael Miscio * Director of Technical Operations: Bradford H. Keatts * Assistant Production Manager of Technical Operations: John Voralik * Supervising Recording Engineer: Edwin O. Collins * Recording Machine Operators: Jeff O. Collins, Preston Oliver * Track Readers: Carol Iverson, Fred Salinas * Assistant Editor: Illya Cano * Supervising Dialogue/ADR Editor: Mark A. Keatts * Dialogue/ADR Editors: Kelly Foley, Kerry Iverson, Mark Keefer * Post Production Sound Services Provided by: Hacienda Post * Sound Supervision: Timothy J. Borquez, MPSC-CAS * Supervising Sound Effects Editor: Tom Syslo * Sound Editors: Roy Braverman, Brian Mars, Eric Freeman, Daisuke Sawa * Re-Recording Mixers: Timothy J. Borquez, CAS, Eric Freeman * Supervising Online Editor: Bradford H. Keatts * Online Editor: Tony Tedford * Music by: Gigi Meroni & Rich Dickerson * Additional Music by: William Hanna & Joseph Barbera * Orchestrations by: Gigi Meroni & Rich Dickerson * Music Edting & Preparation: Gigi Meroni & Rich Dickerson * Song Recorded & Mixed by: Gigi Meroni & Rich Dickerson * Music Recording Facility: Intern Music Inc. Songs * "Viva Mexico" ** Written by Rich Dickerson & Gigi Meroni ** Performed by: Maria Carmen Diaz * "Sol (Batucada)" ** Written by: Gilberto Cerezo, Ulises Lozano, Carlos Chairez, Omar Gongora & Cesar Pliego ** Performed by: Kinky ** Courtesy of Sonic 360/Neetwerk America * "A Donde Vas" ** Written by: Kike Santander & Javier Gaviria ** Performed by: Carolina ** Courtesy of Warner Music Latina - By arrangement with Warner Strategic Marketing * "Mueve Mi Sangre" ** Written by: Aturo Santillanes & Janko Rodriguez ** Performed by: Plastiko ** Courtesy of Warner Music Mexico - By arrangement with Warner Strategic Marketing * "Scooby Cha Cha Doo" ** Written by: Rich Dickerson & Gigi Meroni ** Performed by: Maria Carmen Diaz & Rich Dickerson * Production Administration: Michael Diaz, Amy E. Wagner * Production Accounting: Athena Christianakis, Luisa Guzman * Casting Administrator: Liz Carroll * Production Supervision: Toshi Hiruma, Howard Schwartz * Production Management: Andy Lewis * Dedicated to: William Hanna * In Memory of: Bob Onorato (1954-2002) * Special Thanks to: Joe Ruby and Ken Spears * This Motion picture is protected under the laws of the United States of America and other countries. Any unauthorized duplication, copying, distribution, exhibition or use may result in civil and/or criminal prosecution. * Dolby Surround® * I.A.S.T.E.-IA * © 2003 Hanna-Barbera Cartoons, Inc. All Rights Reserved * "Scooby-Doo" and all related characters and elements are trademarks of and copyrighted by Hanna-Barbera Country of first publication United States of America. Hanna-Barbera is the author of this film/motion picture for purposes of Article 15 (2) of the Berne Convention and all national laws giving effect thereto. Closing Logos * A Hanna-Barbera Production Category:End Credits Category:Direct-to-Video Specials Category:Warner Bros. Family Entertainment Category:Hanna-Barbera Category:Warner Home Video Category:The WB Television Network Category:Scooby-Doo Category:HBO Max